mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
C
C''' (Real Name '''Hi-yun Kim) is one of the side characters in Casual Story and Deep Story, and one of the main characters of Another Story, which was released on September 8, 2017 or Android users and a few days later for IOS users. She is the current female head of the RFA, however is often offline because of her trips as an artist. She is the sister of V, or Jihyun Kim, and was really close to him growing up, which therefore made her jealous and somewhat hate Rika. However, it was more in envy than actual jealousy. C is a person who often works with Lilith together and keeps things as a secret to the RFA members. She is also childhood friends with Vera, as Vera has talked about both of them having used to go to the same church and C talking about their schooling times together. Personality C is somewhat forgetful, stern and bold. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. C is the type to go out of her way to help someone. She is also the type who keeps everything to herself, to the point where she would rather live with the burden of all her secrets than tell the other RFA members. Also, Vale says that although C is famous within the artistic industry, she is not well-known among the public since she does not like being talked about. C is somewhat oblivious when it comes to love and others' love interests. Ever since she was a child she had a hard time making friends as they disliked her. As a result, she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start due to her relationship with her family. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on the RFA in an attempt to make friends. C is also someone who hates getting innocent lives involved in her problems. She became a mole in Mint Eye in order to watch over Rika so she wouldn't target the other RFA members. She feels extremely guilty over Rika brainwashing Saeran and Saeyoon, Seven's innocent younger triplet siblings, and begs Rika not to involve any more innocent lives in her goal at Mint Eye. When she was in high school, C's personality was very different from her current one. She was extremely selfish and had similar values to her mother. She also looked down on artists who valued abstract ideals over success and lived empty, desolate lives; seeing them as pathetic. She believed that she needed brilliant accomplishments (financial and social success) before she could begin discussing abstract values. This is due to the fact that no one wanted to be her friends because they hated her as a child. When C had lost her pin, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the pin very badly. V also noted that she felt more womanly as C was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement pin for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual pin, but prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the pin for two key reasons: because her mother gave it to her, and secondly because V told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Appearance C is a semi-tall and busty character with turquoise eyes and mint green hair. Her hair has a brown pin in it, keeping part of it loose. She normally wears a brown sweater with jeans. Background Story As a child, C grew up in a wealthy family. Not much is known about her because she is known to be very secretive. C and Vera have known each other since childhood for 20 years due to him being neglected by her family during her younger days. Vera notes that her parents were 'quite strange, but probably because they were artists'. C also appears to have a rather strong connection with 606, always calling her by her baptismal name Lilith, and only tells specific things to her. She was also extremely close to her brother, V, due to him always being there for her in her time of need. In Another Story, it is learnt that C's mother and father were separated and that C rarely got to see her mother. Vera convinced her friend to learn more and to develop a relationship with her mother and C began to spend time with her mother; C's mother saw C had the soul of an artist and encouraged her to pursue a life of painting, despite her daughter being reluctant to. C's mother entered an art piece created into a competition behind her son and daughter's back and this resulted in their relationship breaking down as she was frightened of showing her artwork to the public and of her father's reaction. It is later revealed that C's mother died to save her and V from a fire in their home and C spent much of the years following regretting her actions towards her mother. Relationships V''' V deeply cares for the safety of C and can't bare to see her sad. So deep is his concern about C, that even before his romance the other members commented on the relationship between the two. In V's route, his concern for C is so strong that it rivals his love for Rika, which has begun to break down because C is gentle and supportive of V. Even when he is delirious due to the elixir, all he can think about is the safety of C and, prior to that, he offers to be in her place and be tortured by Rika - but instead of it being a grand act of devotion to his former lover, it is now to protect an innocent person. In V's route, V eventually overcome his toxic relationship with Rika and learn to love himself due to C's support and kindness. Their closeness is commented on by several characters, such as Vanderwood who wonders if they are romantically involved. Despite the feelings he has for C, V tells her that he first wants to love himself and become more confident before entering into another relationship and he returns two years later, telling C he has missed her so deeply but he has now returned and asks her to be by his side and that he loves her and will continue to love her. '''606 Lilith, Seven, C, V, and Rika all attended the same church when they were younger. The other RFA members always said C talked to Lilith about everything, but C never told her about Rika brainwashing Saeran and Saeyoon or their involvement with Mint Eye. This secret would cause Lilith to not only completely distrust C, but also accuse C of putting Seven's younger triplet siblings in danger. Even after Lilith denounces C, she still loved and cared about Lilith like she was a daughter. C also tried to convince Rika not to kill Lilith because she still considered Lilith innocent and did not want to involve her in Rika's plans, much to the displeasure of Saeran and Saeyoon. At C's funeral, Lilith tells C not to be lonely in the afterlife; she also states that C shouldn't worry about protecting anyone anymore so she could finally live a more selfish life, in contrast to how C lived when she was alive where she constantly shouldered the responsibility of others' actions and devoted the last years of her life trying to protect everyone. Nari C still cared about Nari a lot, despite being hated by her. At C's funeral, Nari states that she finally forgives C, although she still doesn't know if C truly hated Rika. [[Vera|'Vera']] C and Vera are childhood friends and have been friends since kindergarten. They grew up in the same neighborhood together and are incredibly close. The two met when Vera crashed her toy car into C's house while she was playing. Vera asked C what she wanted for compensation and C asked Vera to be her friend. They made a contract that Vera still has to this day. She also encouraged C to meet with her estranged mother and "to see the world with her own eyes, instead of her father's". At C's funeral, Vera states that C was 'a good friend, a good teacher, and a mirror of truth'. She also states that she would never forgive C for leaving them the way she did, as the cover up story is that she committed suicide although it's implied that Vera knows the truth behind C's actual death. Young Young is very respectful towards C, praising her painting skills. C, in turn, praises Young's hard work in helping with organizing the last RFA party. Young wholeheartedly trusts C mostly due to Vera trusting her too, but also because she believes her to be a competent leader. At C's funeral, she states that she was like a role model to her. Vale Vale shows a huge amount of respect towards C since C, V and Rika were the ones who introduced her and Zen to the 'family' that is the RFA. Vale said that C took her to the hospital and saved her life when she once got into a motorcycle accident, for which she is very grateful. Vale trusts C but does have some doubts about her leadership at times but still defends her whenever Nari tries to call C out for secrets. It is because of Rika, C, and V that Vale and Zen joined the RFA and she admits that if it wasn't for C, V and Rika, that she and Zen wouldn't even be friends with any of the members but is glad she is because they are like a family to her. In the Secret Ending, she calls C a 'warm and fair person' at C's funeral. Father Chief Kim is C's father. When C and V were both young, they had a close relationship, but as years went by they grew more distant from each other. Chief Kim is mentioned to have the opposite thought process of C, and is more like Jumin. He lives outside of Korea, and may be returning to South Korea if the deal with C&R International goes through. Mother C had a tumultuous relationship with her mother. As a child she didn't recognize her mother, and had little to no interaction with her. Up until she was in high school, C viewed her mother in much the same way her father did. But with encouragement from Vera, C chose to reconnect with her mother and form her own opinion on her. As a result, C grew closer with her mother but still remained somewhat aloof to her, even despite her strong love that she had towards her daughter and son. C's mother recognized her artistic abilities and encouraged her daughter to pursue painting after she admitted to being frightened of becoming a painter. Their relationship broke down when C's mother entered a piece C did into a competition and the teen angrily tore it up, saying she had no right to and deeply upsetting her mother. C's mother eventually died trying to save her daughter and son from a fire that engulfed their house; her death deeply traumatized C and she regretted her actions towards her mother after reading her diaries that she wrote, learning about how much she really loved her. Her mother had a profound impact on C's life and it is because of her, and V, that she finally becomes a painter without fear. Quotes * "Hope everyone to become happy..." * "There is only one thing I can do... for the sake of everyone." Trivia * Her age is 25 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite her international age being 24, the English translation of the story events in-game still has her age stated as 25 years old. This also applies to other characters. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** Her email is c@cheritz.com ** Her special talent is taking photographs. ** She likes simple and convenient pain de campagne (country bread in French), and dislikes nothing in particular. ** Her most used app is the notebook. ** What she desires is a secret. ** Her favorite quote is: "Why fall in love when you can fall asleep." ** Her family members are all currently living abroad. ** She enjoys jigsaw puzzles in her free time. ** Her ideal type is someone she can feel connected with. She does not believe she will find another person other than V. ** Her first date would be at one of her exhibitions. * Vera stated C's mother is a composer and her father is a painter. * Vera implies that the month after Rika's "suicide", C suffered from insomnia and still does. * In terms of music, C is able to sing more high notes than Vera. This is also the only time C has ever bested Vera. * C was never formally trained in painting. Her painting skills are all self taught. * C attended university in South Korea while Vera attended university overseas in either the USA or Europe. * Until V, C has never given a hug. She didn't hug her mother, and she had always been the receiver.